


Goodbye Despair!  New Game Plus [DISCONTINUED]

by Nhitori



Series: Super High School Level New Game Plus [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mastermind, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nhitori/pseuds/Nhitori
Summary: Hajime Hinata finds himself on an island which is immediately explained to him as a computer program for the purpose of rehabilitating him and his classmates following a string of traumatic events which began the day he found the code to prevent the further spread of what was known as the "Kamakura Virus".  Unfortunately for him and all his classmates, this upfront 'rehabilitation program' quickly goes sour.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is the sequel to Super High School Level New Game Plus. Actually, these first two chapters have been sitting in my google docs for what must be at least a year now... So there will be a definite gap in quality when I eventually continue beyond chapter two.

To say that Hajime Hinata was a fan of the students of Hope's Peak Academy was a lie. He was just a hard worker who hoped for the success that academy could promise him.

A fan would research all of them and learn every little thing, but as it was, Hinata knew nothing about any of his classmates prior to his arrival at what was possibly the most prestigious private school in the country. He knew about the upperclassmen, because he'd heard of them before, but kids his age were going to be a surprising enigma.

That was the conclusion he made in the very brief moments he spent looking around at his to-be classmates in his to-be classroom before the walls fell down around him and he fainted.

Staring him in the face when he awoke was a girl with grayish-pink hair, and a clip of a video game spaceship (was that called Galaga? He didn't know much about retro games, or really any games at all.) pinning her bangs back that was altogether far too large because it was right next to his eye. As soon as the girl backed up a bit, he saw that everybody else was also standing over him, though the most prominently after that girl with the clip was a white-haired boy who seemed to be checking his pulse.

Everything was going very quickly, and before Hinata could even get the slightest bit of bearing on where he was or what was happening, a nasal but chipper voice broke through the indistinguishable murmurs all around him.

"Wowee! If he's gonna faint at every little thing, we're gonna have a big problem when big things come up!" The sound was clearly a surprise to everybody, as all heads turned to look for the source. Despite still lying on the ground, Hinata spotted it first. A bear that was black and white, split right down the middle, with fairly cute eyes. It was somewhat intimidating, but at least there was no red on it, and the eyes looked to be a failed attempt to make the thing look less threatening, "Not that any big things will come up, unless somebody decides to confess their love to him or something, because this is your school field trip of mutual loving, upuwoo!"

“School field trip of… mutual loving?” A girl with messy hair and way too much cleavage asked, very much on edge, “That doesn’t sound too great! I’m gonna… I’m gonna fight you!”

"Hey now it doesn't sound too shabby... sounds kinda like an orgy!" A shorter guy added in, earning him a few offhand disgusted looks.

“You don’t like love? That’s atypical!” The bear laughed, doing a little dance, “I wouldn’t advise fighting me, though! That’s against the rules!”

“Ehhhh? What sort of field trip has rules? Lame-o!” Many in the group had confusing hair, but this girl’s was probably the worst. She appeared to have horns.

“Stop being so mean to me!” The bear whined, “Lots of field trips have rules! They’re all listed on your student IDs, okay? Just listen to me and I’ll explain why you’re here and what you’re doing, all right? Can’t you just listen to me for a little while?”

“God, shut up! A talking teddy bear is gonna preach to us? Big deal!” Was she the shortest person there? Possibly, though the eight-year-old gangster was pretty close.

“You! You’re here to make friends! This is a simulation made for the intention of therapy! Collect hope shards and become happy! You had a lot of really bad memories, and they’re gone for now! Make some new good memories, won’t you? Don’t worry about those missing memories of yours either! I know you’ve got a lot of bad childhood memories sticking around, and the ones that are gone are even worse! There! I’ve explained it!”

“Nobody wanted you to explain it, but thank you for doing it regardless.” A large man pushed glasses up on his nose and sighed, “Generally, I would doubt your intentions, but you were shockingly upfront with information that could cause us to distrust you.”

“Trust is an important factor in the rehabilitation process after trauma!” It noted gleedfully, “Trust me and trust eachother! My name's Nikokuma by the way, but you can call me Smilebear! Your memories will be returned to you after you have enough good memories to balance them out, excluding the really horrible ones! You’ll just remember what general course your life took, and the friends you made! Upupu! Bye!”

So it was gone, as were many of Hinata’s classmates, who decided to take off exploring right away. The only ones who stuck around were the first two he saw upon waking up, the ones he had affectionately dubbed ‘The Marshmallow’ and ‘The Cinnamon Roll’. That second one was the first one to speak to him, “You’re… Hajime Hinata, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, I am. Who are you?” He asked right back.

“I’m Nagito Komaeda, Super High School Level Luck, and this is Chiaki Nanami, Super High School Level Gamer.” The marshmallow smiled as he introduced both himself and the girl beside him, “I’m not sure how she knew your name, though. I did my research before coming here, and even I don’t know who you are.”

“He’s Hajime Hinata, the Super High School Level Reserve Student. Somewhere in the things that you’ve forgotten, Hinata, your computer got a really bad virus on it, as did lots of the school computers. Because you were both a good student and the only one who could figure out how to remove the virus, you got the privilege of entering the main school instead of the preparatory one.” Nanami answered, seemingly in a trance as she recited the information, but she returned to her normal self quickly enough, “As for how I know that, I am technically the Super High School Level Gamer, but I’m also a monitor program. I’m here to help in your rehabilitation by being a friendly face among you, and answering any of your questions.”

“Okay.” Hinata was surprised at the information, but he figured it was better than learning later on that he was actually a reserve student. At least he was the greatest reserve student, that was a nice thought. Plenty of reserve students, and he got to become an elite; though it was still disappointing that the talent he’d forgotten wasn’t something as cool as his classmates’.

“Answer any of our questions, huh? That includes questions about the memories that we’ve lost? That doesn’t seem like it will help our rehabilitation very much…” Komaeda noted, staring at his hand which he had curled up as if he was going to cough into it.

“Hm? Well, no, but you deserve to know anything you want to know about your lives! So I’ll answer it, even if it isn’t for the better that you hear the-” Nanami was stifled and suddenly collapsed forward to the ground, three long slashes along her back.

“Come now, Chiaki Nanami. That’s against the rules!”


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata and Komaeda stood in shock for a moment over Nanami’s body; Komaeda was staring at the newly-made corpse, while Hinata’s focus was on the cause of it; Nikokuma, who was just standing there with one paw in front of its mouth trying to hold some sort of cute, innocent pose. Hinata was having none of it, though, “What in the world was that!? Isn’t this supposed to be, like, the happiest place on Earth? Why did you kill her?”

“You’re getting me confused with DisneyWorld, dear Hajime, but nonetheless, you’re still correct. The happiest place on Earth can still have a little bit of death, can’t it? There’s no reason to be so gosh-darn picky!” It sighed, shaking its head, “This is a rehabilitation center, after all! She was breaking the rules and was going to compromise everything! Upuwoo… I should have known there would be issues with her! Anyway, she’ll be back once she learns her lesson, so you should just go introduce yourself to your fellow classmates for now! Start becoming friends!”

“Well, that seems plausible enough. Hinata, since we’ve already introduced ourselves to each other, and I have quite a bit of knowledge on all of peers, why don’t you stick with me?” Komaeda offered, seeming to have already recovered from the shock. When he saw the surprise still plastered to Hinata’s face, he frowned, “Come on, it isn’t as if she was even a real person! It’s hardly an actual death. And like Nikokuma said, she’ll be back later if she learns to keep her mouth shut!”

“Pardon me if I’m having a little bit of trouble trusting the robotic bear who just, you know, killed somebody…” Hinata groaned, lifting a hand to rub the back of his neck and going to leer at the bear in question, only to see that it had left.

“Well, it’s not here to be sus right now, so we might as well get acquainted with our classmates in the meantime! Suspecting it won’t do anybody any good right now. Everyone else is already off exploring the island, after all! We should kick back just like them, Hinata, and make some friends while we’re at it! That is why we’re here, isn’t it?” Komaeda protested, then without waiting for a response, grabbed Hinata’s wrist and dragged him off in the direction of the airport. Hinata just let himself be pulled away silently, realizing that arguing with mister marshmallow here was probably a futile effort.

“YOU!” A booming and deep voice interrupted the dragging session a few feet before the airport’s entrance, and Hinata turned his head to see there, somebody who was wearing an incredibly long jacket and bandages. Also, he had some sort of cowlick. Altogether, a weirdo, “I see on your face a grave and fell disappointment. Has the dark Judeccan monster begun his ascent upon the world to destroy us all before the advent of our supposed rehabilitation?”

“Eh?” Komaeda questioned, then peered at Hinata’s face, “Oh, he is rather glum, isn’t he? Don’t worry. Satan isn’t ascending; Nikokuma just killed somebody. Or, well, a fake somebody. Chiaki Nanami, who’s actually just a string of code in this rehab program!”

“So it is not the shadow of impending doom which brings you to this state, but rather that of prior death? Why, you must harden yourself!” Hinata got a better look at the guy now as he continued with these odd speeches, and something seemed to be…   
, on him, “Such things are only a part of the eternal cycle of ancients and the modern reincarnations thus. Why, I once met with the crimson angel of Judecca himself, but he was killed once more by the Dark Sorceror Wallenstein as he had once been in his ancient life; life and death are mere aspects of the world and as long as the world goes on, the purpose of dread is naught!”

“I can’t say I understood a word of what you just said, but, uh… is there something inside your scarf?” Hinata questioned, squinting to try and figure out what was going on.

“Oh, of course! How rude it is of me, to not introduce myself and my company before beginning to give you suitable advice from the great and mystical ancients! I am Gundam Tanaka, but I am known by many other names, such as the Ascendant Ruler of Ice- one of many great ancients now reincarnated! I am also known, by some, as the… Super High School Level Animal Breeder. And these are my four dark gods of destruction!” As he said this, the movement revealed itself to be a hamster. Four hamsters, actually. On him.

“They… look an awful lot like hamsters to me, Gundam!” Komaeda laughed, waving a hand dismissively, “Don’t you have any more interesting animals to, er, hold the spirits of the mystical ancients you associated with in your past life?”

“These animals are of an utmost importance to me, hence my allowance for them to live upon my body! The four dark gods of destruction are young and new Gods, for my associates when I was an ancient have, for the most part, forgotten our ties and their own pasts! Or died! Regardless, I am sure there will come a day when we shall all live and remember with necessity of the world’s fate, and the falling of its ownership once more into our rightful hands! My tutelage of new gods in the ways of darkness will prove to substantiate our powers, so I shall never allow these four out of my sight!”

“That’s… something,” Hinata nodded slightly.

“I sense here on this island, somewhere, is another one of the reincarnated ancients! It is neither of you, however. This I know, for while I know not her name reincarnated, I do know her ancient calling! The Dark Queen… She is here somewhere, and if she did remember her past, she and I would be a force to be reckoned with! Watch yourself, mortal, for if you were to cross either of us you would surely experience a terror unlike any other!” He pointed at Hinata and glared, one of the hamsters climbing up his arm onto the pointing hand.

“Ah, best we do stay out of your way, then!” Komaeda chuckled, grabbing Hinata’s wrist again, “We’ll check out the airport! Maybe they’ll have meal vouchers that don’t work!”


End file.
